Love will tear us apart
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: I sit here thinking of all the things I could've done to stop you. I should've been able to save you. You said it was the fate placed on you by Naraku. I still need you. InuMir Yaoi Oneshot.


Author's note: Again another oneshot. Well...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Love will tear us apart" (which is a song by Joy Divison that was then redone by Fall Out Boy)

_I sit here thinking of all the things I could've done to stop you. I should've done something. You told me I couldn't, that this was the fate that had been placed on your family by Naraku. I should've been able to save you. I remember everything you told me. The last week we spent together was the best thing that ever happened to me._

Flashback

I was sitting on the edge of well waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. Miroku was standing next to me.

"You should go after her Inuyasha," he said.

"No, that wench can come back on her own. I'm not gonna chase after her like some lost puppy," I said.

"Then why are you sitting here waiting for her?" He smirked when I didn't answer.

"She's coming."

"I'll leave you two alone then." He walked away.

"Can you help me with this?" Kagome called from in the well.

"Feh." I grabbed the bag and pulled her up with it. "Let's get going to Kaede's." She nodded and we walked towards it. Kagome and I were friends now, nothing more. We realized it wouldn't work between us. It was easier this way.

Once we got there Sango greeted us and asked, "Do you know where Houshi is?"

"I thought he was here." Kagome said.

"He went for a walk in the forest," I sniffed the air and caught his scent, it was faint but I could track him. "I'll get him," I said taking off in his direction. I soon made it to the deep part of the forest. I stopped when I heard Miroku moaning. _Did he finally get a woman to bear his child?_ I smelled the air again. No one else was there, Miroku was alone. I held in a laugh as I began to walk away. Then I heard him say my name. I froze and listened to him clean himself up and fix his clothing. Then he walked up to me and smiled.

"Did you enjoy hearing that?" he asked.

"I-" He pushed me against a tree, my eyes widened as he kissed me. After awhile he started to pull away since I wasnt responding. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him closer to me. I returned the kiss and Miroku gladly followed my lead. We pulled apart to breathe, "I don't know what just happened," I said panting.

"I'm glad it did."

"I thought you loved Sango..."

"I love her as a friend, but she's not my type. If the kiss didn't give it away, I like men, mainly you." I starred at him in shock. He wrapped his arms around me. He was warm. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. Kagome and Kikyo never held me like this. They never kissed me the way he did either. Miroku's kiss was intoxcifying and I felt safe in his arms. I didn't know why thought. I confused me. "Just think about how you feel aand tell me the answer tomorrow night." I nodded and he kissed me one last time before we headed back.

We all decided sleep would do us well and got ready for bed. Kagome and Sango kept smiling at me. They started to get on my nerves so I retrieted to a tree. As everyone else slept I sat up thinking about everything that happened. The sun came up when I realized how I felt about Miroku. I watched as the others began to wake. Miroku looked up at me when he awoke. I smiled down at him. He seemed happy and led Sango and Kagome away. I jumped to the roof and decided to wait for them there.

Night had fallen and I was getting anxious. I heard Shippo telling a story about how he killed a demon all alone. _He exagerates so much._ Once they reached me they all smiled at me. I instantly felt like a dog going to the vet...whatever that is. I tensed at the word. For some reason it scaares me.

"Can I talk to you?" Miroku asked. I nodded and jumped down. We walked to a secluded part of the forest. I looked at Miroku, "Have you decided?" he asked.

I walked closer to him and embraced him. He smiled and hugged me. I pulled away some so I could look him in the eye. _I could loose myself in your eyes._ He leaned in and kissed me. My hands went to his waist and I pulled him to me.

End Flashback

_From that day on we were never seperate. I knew I loved him more than I ever loved anyone. I wanted to be with him forever..._

Flashback

Miroku and I were walking with the others to face Naraku. We finally found him. Kouga had joined our group because he and Kagome were mates. At first Kouga was disgusted with the idea of me and Miroku being mates, but he eventually accepted it. Sango decided that once Naraku was dead she could marry that lord who proposed to her. We got to the castle where Naraku was. We began fighting every henceman. Kagura was on our side once she saw us kill the others. Which only left Naraku. I looked over at Miroku and saw he was injured, He smiled at me and motioned for us to keep going. Naraku was on the second story of the castle. We ran up the stairs to go face him.

Once we got to Naraku Miroku pushed us all back, "Run!" he screamed, "Get as far away as you can!" The others obeyed and left. I stood behind him. He pulled the beads off his arm, "Windtunnel!" Naraku tried to escape but he was pulled inside. Miroku looked back at me with a weak smile. "You have to go."

"Why haven't you closed it?" I asked reffering to the windtunnel.

"Just go. I-I don't want you to get hurt," he said with tears in his eyes.

"No...we killed Naraku, it should be gone."

"Inuyasha please, just go." He was crying.

"I won't leave you!"

"If you ever loved me you would leave now! There's noting you can do! So just leave!" He screamed at me. I starred at him and began to protest but he pushed me out of the window that was behind us. Kirara saw me falling and caught me. I looked back up to the castle and saw the it go into the windtunnel. I tried to pull away from Kirara to get back to Miroku but she wouldn't let me. I watched as everything collapsed into the void.

"MIROKU!" I screamed, but he couldn't hear me. He was already gone and a huge hole was left in his wake. Kirara let go of me and I ran to the edge of the hole. It was empty. The only proof that Miroku existed were the beads he had shoved in my hand when he pushed me. I fell to my knees and began crying. I felt like someone was crushing my heart. I couldn't breathe and I passed out clutching Miroku's beads.

End Flashback

_Sango and Kagome tried to comfort me. They wanted me to be well again. They offered to take me places. Kagome even said she'd buy me all the raemen I could eat. I wasn't hungry though. I wanted to die. The only thing keeping me alive was the fact that you'd be ashamed if I killed myself. _I starred at his grave. _It's been a year since you died. I don't think I'll ever be the same. I have no way to avenge you. All I can do is sit here and think of you. I miss you. I need you._

"Inuyasha, come on we have to get going." Kagome said softly from behind me.

"Coming." I stood and looked down on your grave once more. _I'll never forget you, my love._ I walked to Kagome and wished you were here with me.


End file.
